The Possibility if KKD created Spider-Man
by KKD Silver
Summary: My take on Spider-Man. Wataru Watanabe was just a Japanese high schooler with a job, but had a secret life of a ninja in training. However, his life turned upside down when his clan was killed by the Youkai gang, and for surviving the attack, he gained mystical powers from the goddess Jorogumo. What lies in store for him as he becomes the hero known as... Spider-Man!


**KKD: Well, here we go, my first attempt at rewriting a hero from the ground up… mostly. It wasn't easy to come up with the idea, but now, I'm not doing this project alone despite the title.**

 **TB: *walks in with a spotlight before he snapped his fingers to make the light turn off* Yes, you were talking to me about this. You were mostly inspired by Stan Lee's Just Imagine stories, right?**

 **KKD: Pretty much.**

 **TB: But you're combining your own versions of Marvel and DC heroes together. That sounds pretty daunting.**

 **KKD: No joke. I sometimes think my ideas are too big for my own good.**

 **TB: Always a good idea to start somewhere, right?**

 **KKD: True that.**

 **TB: What better way to start than with your favorite superhero, am I right?**

 **KKD: Absolutely, man.**

 **TB: So, what's your plan for our friendly neighborhood wall crawler?**

 **KKD: Think a ninja with mystical powers, but that's it. You have to read the rest to find out.**

 **TB: Shall we get this underway then?**

 **KKD: Yep. Disclaimers, GO!**

 **Disclaimers: Neither KKD nor TB own the franchises used within. They belong to their respective owners including Marvel, Stan Lee, and Steve Ditko. KKD does however own the original concepts within.**

 _Many of you think you may know what ninja are, stealthy assassins who gather information yet are silent killers when needed. Or perhaps you're more familiar with pop culture views of them being speedy and unstoppable killers. History has a funny way of influencing viewpoints as time passes. Needless to say, the ninja are shrouded in mystery, as many wish them to be. Yet eventually, there are some mysteries… that must be revealed and solved._

Somewhere in Iga-City, Mie Prefecture, Japan, a young man walked down the street in the local school uniform. Making sure his short brown hair was still neatly combed, he dusted off his navy blue suit and adjusted his equally dark blue tie while taking notice of some festivities around him. Iga-City was home to one of the most well known ninja clans of old, which the modern city was named after, the Iga. As such, there were often areas that taught the old ways of ninjutsu. The young man just sighed, knowing the majority of the world would hardly understand the truth about ninjas.

However, he was soon snapped out of his thoughts by an alert on his phone, making him check to confirm it was a text.

"Kuso (Damn it), again? I can't believe that guy," he sighed before running off.

Little did he know, he passed by a strange group of men in suits nearby. The black suited men watched the boy carefully until he ducked behind a corner.

"Tch… kids," one of them sighed as he and the others walked off.

The young man arrived at a small apartment before the front door opened. The young woman noticed him walk inside and bowed out of respect.

"Oh thank you for coming," she sighed with relief.

"Watanabe Wataru, at your service. Now what seems to be the problem?" the young man inquired.

"My laptop just stopped working when I tried to start up Norton AntiVirus and I can't get it to turn on."

"Really now. Let me take a look at it."

The man, Wataru, examined the computer's hardware first before trying to hit the power button. Nothing worked, making him ponder what could've happened.

"Hmm…" he muttered before looking over the wires and turning it over.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," the lady apologized.

"I see the problem here, Ojou-san… your battery's fried," Wataru informed, leaving the woman stunned as she looked and at where he pointed, showing her the battery in question, "Next you'll say 'But how's that possible? The battery was working fine this morning.'"

"But how's that possible? The battery was working fine this morning," the woman gawked before gasping, realizing Wataru perfectly predicted what she was about to say.

"I took a look back there and saw there's some form of water damage to the battery. Or rather, coffee seeing the stains in the wirework. Probably from some rings left on the table when you put your cup down," Wataru explained, showing the stains in question, "Unfortunately, most warranties won't be able to cover this, but I can recommend a battery change at your local shop."

"Oh… wow, you're amazing. Arigatou gozaimasu!" she replied with a bow.

"No problem at all, ma'am. It's what I do. If any more trouble arises, just call me."

As he said that, he pulled out a small card with his picture and number, the woman thanking him again as she handed him his payment. He smiled as he whistled while walking away, looking around to see if anyone was watching before he jumped up high to the rooftop and started running.

' _It's not always easy living in this modern age despite the conveniences it provides, but it does provide its perks. You might be asking who's this handsome fellow that's savvy with computers and being all ninja-y. That's me, Watanabe Wataru, technician's expert, high school student, and ninja in training. Why did I take a job if I'm still in high school? Come on, an education and ninja training isn't gonna pay for my house…'_

Wataru was then seen leaping over to a small home in a forest opening, landing softly into the zen garden in the back, barely touching a single flower passing. When he opened the door slowly, he saw an old man meditating before slowly attempting to sneak around him, tip toeing across the tatami mats. As he went however, he accidentally stepped onto a spot in the room with a creaky floorboard, causing the old man to open his eyes.

"Kikoeru (I hear you)..." the old man uttered, tossing a kunai in Wataru's direction, but he caught it between his fingers and gently placed the oversized hand spade down as the man stood up, "Doing well until you stepped on that one board I still need to fix... overall, I'd give you a 7, maybe an 8."

"I apologize for not meeting up to your standards, Sensei. I promise to train in the art of silence more," Wataru responded, bowing out of respect for his mentor.

"I understand why you haven't done it as much though. Balancing school work as well as this job you've taken? It is a lot to place on a young man, especially since you are close to graduating."

"I think I manage to hold all that responsibility with all the power placed upon me."

"But how long will it take until you can no longer handle either of them? You must remember, Watanabe-kun… with great power must come great responsibility. You have to find that balance within yourself as well as without. Can you promise me that?" the master informed and requested, Wataru seeing the wariness in his eyes.

"Yes. I promise," Wataru responded, bowing once more.

"That's a good boy."

He put his hand on Wataru's shoulder and rubbed it with a smile but the two suddenly heard loud noises coming from the front.

"Sensei?" Wataru gawked in confusion.

"The Youkai… the Yakuza splinter faction is here? Stay silent and mask your presence, Watanabe-kun," the master instructed, Wataru nodding as he quickly ran away.

Outside, men in black suits and shades began to surround the entrance before a few drew their swords and busted inside. They found the master kneeling with his eyes closed, meditating while he was surrounded by the goons.

"I presume you are here to take my life?" he deduced as the soldiers all aimed their katanas, "I am prepared to face my death… but you have no idea who you are facing."

The master reached behind his back, one of the suited men charging forward with a slash, but the elder man managed to counter that with a hidden blade of his own, pushing the guy away and slashing him down. He slowly stood up before the men in suits charged him, the old master deflecting and holding his own against the younger Yakuza members, swiftly disabling them and cutting them down. Wataru watched in amazement as he saw his mentor swiftly moving around like he was young again, leaving only one member up.

"Now return to whoever sent you and tell them that my life is not to be taken," he declared, the man looking nervous as he was about to leave.

"I thought you would say that…" he heard a voice that sounded deep as behind the one goon was a rather tall bulky individual with a large shining silver helmet and wearing a black suit and tie like the rest of them, along with huge brass knuckles.

Then walking from behind the larger person stood a man with skin as black as night, white eyes and white hair, his suit also having the opposite coloring as it was more white with a black shirt and white tie.

"Shiromani-san… you have really been a thorn in our side for the past 30 years. Now, it is time you paid the piper," this man replied as he tapped his foot.

"Shall I deal with him, Mr. Negative?" the larger man requested, cracking his knuckles as the man before him, Mr. Negative, pondered for a moment as he examined the room before raising his hand up.

"No, Juggernaut. I actually feel this requires… a greater audience… and we could use more of a challenge. Bring all of your clan over to the waterfall tomorrow afternoon. I will give you all one opportunity to defend yourselves and your honor. If you win, we'll leave you and your clan alone, but should you all fail... you know what will happen," Mr. Negative smirked, revealing a black sword with a white handle while caressing it carefully.

Shiromani looked like he would strike at any moment, but he sheathed his sword back and simply nodded.

"You and me, with our clans watching," he added on.

"Deal. Let's go, Juggernaut…" Mr. Negative responded, taking his leave, Juggernaut following close behind as the one remaining goon got up and tried to follow them, "Oh, one more thing. Dispose of the failure."

"What?" the one man gawked, Juggernaut grabbing him by the neck and picking him up with just one hand.

"With pleasure," the big man smirked before simply pushing the goon's head back with his thumb, snapping his neck and killing him, dropping him dead on the tatami mat of the homestead before following after Mr. Negative.

"...Holy crap…" Wataru gawked once the Yakuza had left, quietly dropping down from his hiding place, "Are you sure that's wise, Shiromani-Sensei, taking on that offer and risking the entire clan like that?"

"This evil man will not leave us alone unless someone stands up to him," Shiromani informed, turning to lift up one of the tatami mats and pulling out several supplies from under it, including kunais, shurikens, swords, knives, several homemade bombs, kusarigama, and multiple other weapons, "Send a letter to every member that you can, alert them that our honor is at stake and these mobsters will not stop pestering us until we show them what we are capable of."

"Y-Yes sir," Wataru nodded, quickly getting out sheets of paper to start writing them.

"The Youkai think that they can come into our home and threaten our very way of life. Well, by the god that watches over us, we will stand our ground and defend what we have built."

Wataru just nodded, writing them down some more with what time they had left.

The next afternoon, Wataru and Shiromani were all in their ninja outfits, concealing their identities as several more ninjas were in hiding amongst the trees before they spotted the waterfall area. They all prepared themselves as they entered a center circular area surrounding the waterfall with Wataru in his dark blue outfit.

"Keep your eyes open," Shiromani instructed, everyone nodding as they readied their kunais, waiting for the moment to strike.

"Ah, I see that you've made it," they all heard a voice as Mr. Negative approached with a smirk, holding the hilt of his blade.

"Where are your forces?" Shiromani asked suspiciously.

"Why would I need them? They are just silently watching as you and I duel. I am a man of my word."

Shiromani looked suspicious, but stepped forward and unsheathed his sword, Mr. Negative making a clanging sound with his blade, making it spark black lightning for a moment. Wataru felt uneasy as suddenly, his mentor and the Youkai leader ran up and started clashing. The shinobi carefully watched the fight to see if something were to happen, black and white lightning sparking off the blades as Wataru started to get anxious. It wasn't long before he noticed a red light trail pointed right at his fellow shinobi and then noticed Negative smirk before making a clicking sound. Out of instinct, Wataru dropped to the ground as a loud shot was fired, making Shiromani turn to see one of the ninjas of his clan drop to the ground with blood coming out of his chest, dead.

"AMBUSH!" one ninja shouted in realization, forcing all the suited men to emerge and start firing machine guns at the shinobi who dodged and attempted to retaliate, some managing to disarm the troops while others were shot at.

"You lying, dishonorable snake!" Shiromani growled as he kept fighting.

"Did you honestly believe that I would keep my word? You shouldn't trust a guy named Mr. Negative!" he laughed as the shinobi were picked off, Wataru running and avoiding the bullets every time.

One stray bullet managed to hit him in the leg, making him trip and fall back towards a stone statue of a woman who appeared to have resemblances of a spider.

"Isn't this a neat gesture. Dead along with your goddess," one of the three men taunted while aiming their machine guns at Wataru, who used his blade to stand back up despite getting shot.

The three grunts smirked, firing their guns all at once, but Wataru managed to swing his blade in a manner so rapid that it deflected all the bullets away from the statue and into nearby trees or rocks. This went on for a few more seconds until the guns clicked.

"You're all empty," Wataru uttered, the three throwing them down before pulling out their pistols and fired out all the bullets at once.

However, this time, Wataru swung his blade down in a way that allowed him to catch the bullets without harm, showing the goons as he set them on the ground soon after. Then with a strike of his blade, all 36 bullets were sent flying back, killing the three on the floor.

"That'll teach them. Now to help the others."

Wataru limped towards where Shiromani was still fighting Mister Negative, but it was too late as the Youkai leader channeled some form of energy in his blade to break the master's sword with a single strike and then kick him to the ground.

"You foolishly thought you could outmatch the Youkai with your scouting forces? Don't make me laugh!" Mr. Negative scoffed, walking towards the exhausted Shiromani, "You ninjas are very bad for business. And now, you and your personal student seem to be the only ones left in our way. Juggernaut, deal with them."

"Yes, sir," he smirked before grabbing Shiromani and lifting him up, "Any last words, punk?"

"You shall not have your way with this country or any other! Jorogumo will damn you and your cursed Youkai to the ends of the Earth. Beware the mark of the spider, for it will be your undoing! Jorogumo-sama, I beg of you to help us in our desperate hour and free the world of the Youkai's influence!" Shiromani responded, spitting at Juggernaut while praying to his god.

Juggernaut scoffed before he gripped the old man's head, squeezing very tightly, making him scream before a crunching sound was heard and blood squirted outward a little bit. He twitched and spasmed about before the giant of a brute dropped the old man who was dead, his own hand covered in blood.

"Ugh… disgusting," Juggernaut groaned, pulling out a towel from his suit with his clean hand to wipe the red stuff off, Wataru having witnessed this shocking event in sheer horror.

"Sensei…" he muttered, falling to his knees, feeling like he had failed.

"Ah, there he is. Juggernaut, deal with him. I must return to our home," Mr. Negative ordered, walking away while Juggernaut nodded and ran towards Wataru.

"Oh crap!"

Juggernaut roared, forcing Wataru to get back up and try to defend himself. However, he wasn't in the best mindset right now and ended up getting knocked around something fierce, the bullet wound in his leg not helping. Juggernaut picked him up by the neck before reeling back and throwing a hard punch to his gut, causing Wataru to go flying back and crashing into a rock formation, but not before some blood splattered on his jacket and shirt.

"You little runt… you got blood on my suit!" Juggernaut growled, walking towards Wataru and punching him in the face so hard it sent him in the river, "Do you have any idea how much these cost!? I'm gonna either clean this up or get a new one by the time I'm through with you!"

He then walked into the river, Wataru desperately trying to get away from his pursuer before he ended up being grabbed by him again and being forced to take the full force of the waterfall. Juggernaut used this to try and drown him, keeping Wataru's head at the bottom of the waterfall and underneath to finish him off. Suddenly, Juggernaut noticed several spiders appear on the rocks.

"Huh?" he gawked in confusion before the spiders began to shoot webs at him and make him let go of Wataru to try and block them, "Ugh, stop that! I hate spiders!"

The spiders continued to shoot webs or bite him, forcing Juggernaut to back up and run out of the water to try and shake them off, leaving Wataru floating unconscious in the water. Once Juggernaut was away, the spiders shot enough webbing at Wataru to pull him to shore before a hand grabbed his back and lifted him up.

"Ugh… did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me…" Wataru groaned, sitting up slowly to find himself in a cave behind the waterfall and gems serving as lanterns, "Whoa… I didn't think this was back here… and I've searched this area a lot."

"Ah, you're awake. That's great, I'd hate to have gone through so much effort to save you only for it to be for naught," he heard a voice echo in the cave, turning to see a massive group of spiders huddling around him that served as his bed.

"Ewgh, oh my God! *stumbles off*"

"You are a guest, the least you can do is not be rude to my pets."

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized, looking around to find the source of the voice, stepping around the spiders so as not to crush them before recalling how his clan worshipped a woman who was essentially a spider goddess.

He then turned to see a lake in the cave and in it was a woman bathing before backing away from sight.

"At least your decent enough to give a woman her privacy," she smiled, starting to finish her bath before stepping out.

"...Are you Jorogumo?" Wataru inquired once he put two and two together.

"You are a smart young one, aren't you? That is to be expected from your clan, Watanabe Wataru."

"They're… They're all dead… my master too."

"It's a shame. The Youkai killed them in the very place that they worshipped me… but your mentor called on me for one final wish… and seeing how noble you were in protecting my statue, I decide to be a nice deity and look after you," the woman, Jorogumo explained before stepping out.

The woman in question had long black hair, purple eyes, and approached Wataru wearing a black dress with a white spider across the front and was barefoot to reveal black nail polish on her fingers and toes.

"Come on then, let's take you back to your home. *extends hand*" Jorogumo offered, Wataru thinking about it before taking her hand and standing up, but crumpling a bit.

"My leg…" Wataru winced in pain, clearly still dealing with the bullet wound in his calf.

"Well isn't that a bit of a bother. Come on, I'll carry you."

She then lifted Wataru up with one arm under his knees and the other behind his back, and then walked out of the cave.

"You're taller than I expected…" Wataru admitted.

"Being a goddess has its perks," Jorogumo noted.

"And I hope I'm not speaking out of turn or anything, but… I think you're kinda hot."

"Had I been born a mortal, I might actually look like an old crone. Thank goodness for the eternal youth."

They managed to make it back home, the goddess setting the ninja down on the floor in the main living space. After Jorogumo removed the bullet from Wataru's leg, they took a moment to bury and mourn the losses, paying their respects while kneeling to the ground as Wataru let out a breath.

"Now that we've paid our respects, do you think you're ready to confront the Youkai?" Jorogumo inquired as Wataru stood up and grabbed his katana.

"I am so ready!" Wataru nodded as he twirled the sword.

"Wrong!"

Wataru was suddenly pulled down by a web-based kusarigama to the ground, Jorogumo standing up and placing her foot on his chest.

"If you're going to take on the Youkai, you're going to need be on a level playing field. Their powers aren't natural, as you've seen with the Negative One and that brute of a man," Jorogumo responded as she poked the side of Wataru's neck.

"What did you do?" Wataru asked, surprised by his inability to move or get up.

"A simple pressure point to stun you."

As she said this, a spider fell out of her hair and landed on Wataru before it crawled over to his body.

"To level the playing field, and to make your clan's mark, and thus my mark, a bad omen to the Youkai… I need to grant you the mark of the spider," Jorogumo informed before the spider bit into his neck, Wataru grunting as his veins became black and his eyes dilated before he started twitching, "Yes, yes, it's very painful, but necessary. Your body is being enhanced by my spider so that you are fit to wield the powers of a spider."

"I-It's making me sick…" Wataru grunted, feeling rather woozy and nauseous.

"That's also normal. Plenty of people I've met over the centuries felt what you're going through with this process. You are but the latest avatar of my power, all of whom remained in the Watanabe Shinobi Clan."

Wataru continued grunting before the pain started to die down and he was soon able to look at his own body and move it again, his eyes returning to normal before panting. Once he was able to see and think clearly, he slowly got back up.

"Jesus, that sucked," Wataru groaned before he placed his hand on the wall to reorient himself before he realized something.

His hand seemed to be stuck to the wall, confusing him before he placed his other hand on the wall, getting the same feeling.

"Keep going," Jorogumo urged, motioning with her hand as he then started by placing a foot on the wall, which caused him to actually climb up the wall and stick to the ceiling.

"Whoa! Is that what that spider did to me?!" Wataru gawked as he looked at his hands.

"And much more, young Wataru," he heard Jorogumo explain as she walked up to the ceiling with ease, "My spider gave you the agility and strength of the creature. And for striking and trapping foes from safer distances, it gave you the ability to spin your own webs. Allow me to show you how it could be done."

With that, she showed Wataru her hand and then pressed her middle and ring fingertips to the palm of her hand. Once enough pressure was applied, a gland in her wrist opened up and shot out a massive amount of the white webbing from it, creating a strong rope-like substance as it hit the floor and she pulled it, making her land back down on the floor.

"You see?"

Wataru looked at his own hand before doing the same motions, creating his own webbing that also stuck to the floor. He smiled before attempting to pull himself off the ceiling, but he instead fell face and belly first on the tatami mat, Jorogumo cringing in response.

"We've got a lot of work to do before you can go out there," she sighed, helping Wataru back up.

Jorogumo set up vases on top of pillars outside in the backyard before walking to where Wataru was standing.

"First test is to master your webbing," Jorogumo instructed before shooting a line from her wrist at the vase before yanking the vase towards her, catching the vase by its base on just her fingertips, "Do that without breaking them."

Wataru, trying to remember his ninja training, focused on his breathing to calm his mind and nerves as he focused on the vases. He then shot out a web at one of the vases, but he accidentally broke two vases with this before he grabbed it on the third try. Then, when he pulled the vase to him, it passed him completely, but Jorogumo grabbed it just in time.

"You need to focus on the web LINE for now. The web SHOT is another session," Jorogumo informed, making Wataru sigh in response.

"Okay, this is the web shot part. Try to hit and the target I have set up," Jorogumo instructed, pointing to the practice dummies of burlap and fluff she set up.

Wataru flapped his hands before clapping to flex them, and began to fire his webs… completely missing his targets. He kept firing in frustration, but he still missed every time.

"How am I not hitting any of them!?" Wataru gawked, "I've practiced with many weapons and mastered them with ease, but yet I can't handle shooting webs?!"

"A mere mortal like yourself is not used to the spider powers that I have bestowed upon you. These are of a mystical origin, so your body must come to terms with that power first, and then you will be able to master them," Jorogumo informed, firing a web pellet from her wrist that hit the dummy Wataru tried to hit right dead center in the head.

"You're a goddess, you don't need to show off."

"I'm merely demonstrating the skills perfected. I see that I have taken the wrong approach," Jorogumo sighed before it came to her, "It is time to have your mind more attuned to this power as well."

The two sat down in the house, focusing on their breathing, meditating with no interruptions.

"...What are we doing exactly?" Wataru inquired, eyes still closed.

"This meditation will help attune you to the Spider Sense," Jorogumo informed, "It's constantly active, allowing you to sense any danger coming in your direction… but it is up to you to heed its call. If you truly desire the omnipresent detection that it grants, you must first let go and think of nothing."

The two did just that, letting themselves go as Wataru managed to gain a heightened sense as he could feel the world around him. It was as if while he blocked most of his senses, he could still see and hear the world, but on a level beyond what he could before. He started to detect various portions of his surroundings from the wind in the trees to even a fly buzzing around. As he listened to this new sense of his, he felt a tingling in his head, it was quiet, but it was there, and he could somehow feel everything was safe because of it. Suddenly, the tingling got more violent, making him open his eyes as he quickly dodged an attack from Jorogumo, rolling out of the way.

"Hey, what was all that about?! I thought you were meditating with me!" Wataru gawked, clearly annoyed.

"That was to test how well you could listen to your Spider Sense and heed its warnings," Jorogumo informed, "And it seems you've done well. Maybe now we can test your other abilities along with your newly acquired Spider Sense."

Wataru was a bit surprised by this, but he understood and nodded to join her.

With his focus strengthened, Wataru used his web to grab a vase and pull it to him before he managed to grab it with no issue. Jorogumo nodded as he continued doing this with the other vases, easily catching them all without dropping a single one before gently placing them down.

Next, he fired web pellets at the dummies, each pellet hitting each one before he fired one big one combined from both hands, getting a head shot.

"I know what you're going to say. 'You've become a fast learner since you got in touch with your Spider Sense. Absolutely splendid!' Am I right?" Wataru smirked.

"You've become a fast learner since you got in touch with your Spider Sense. Absolutely splendid!" Jorogumo noted before gasping when she realized Wataru predicted exactly what she said, Wataru chuckling and raising his eyebrows in response.

"Yea, that was something I could always do even before the spider powers, in case you're wondering."

"Anyway, I think it's time you went out there and started… swinging."

The two stood on top of a building with Jorogumo surveying the cityscape before firing a web line from her hand as it attached onto one of the buildings and she grabbed ahold of it.

"...Catch me if you can…" Jorogumo smirked before swinging off, leaving Wataru with a nervous expression on his face.

He gulped before recalling his past training of being a ninja with running along walls and roofs before, as well as using grappling hooks, and decided to treat the upcoming task as such. Wataru crouched down and proceeded to jump high in the air before firing his web at a building corner and starting to swing down.

"WOO~OO!" he hollered as he swung past Jorogumo, making her shake her head and yet smile knowing he got it down, "Now try catching me!"

The two essentially raced throughout the city, swinging across the city without looking where they were shooting their webs. Wataru used his Spider Sense to make sure he didn't ram into any buildings, but soon noticed it blaring at him as if someone where about to attack, or there was trouble down below. This warned him to stop and land on the side of a building close to a dock, watching a man in a suit that he recognized as a member of Youkai hauling a small crate towards a truck.

"Youkai goon… maybe I oughta get some answers from him…" he whispered as Jorogumo noticed his behavior before deciding to sit on the ledge of the roof and watch him.

' _I guess this can be considered as his first mission. Let's hope his training pays off,'_ Jorogumo thought to herself, seeing Wataru, now adjusting his ninja mask to cover his face, lowering himself via his webbing before managing to vanish from sight.

The Youkai goon panted as he set the box down and wiped the sweat from his head. He then looked left and right suspiciously, feeling like he was being watched. He pulled out his gun in preparation as he moved slowly before Wataru stood up from behind the crate.

"Hey, can I bother you for a moment, man?" Wataru inquired, shocking the Youkai agent.

' _What in blazes are you doing, Wataru?! You're not supposed to say anything; you'll blow your cover. What happened to your training?'_ Jorogumo thought in shock.

"A ninja?! Wait… you're one of those Watanabe punks!" the agent realized, "I thought the boss killed all of you guys!"

"Who said I was? There are more shinobi clans than just my own," Wataru informed in a different tone, the agent aiming his gun at him.

"Stay where you are, punk!" the goon shouted, firing the first shot, making Wataru simply tilt his head to the right first, his entire body following suit to avoid some of the bullets incoming.

This confused him before he screamed, still firing as Wataru as the ninja continued to dodge with little to no effort.

' _Ok, he's actually pretty clever, getting him to waste his ammunition like that… and he is more skilled in listening to his Spider Sense than I ever saw anyone do so before,'_ Jorogumo noted as the goon soon ran out of ammo.

After looking at his gun for only a second or so, he looked back up to see Wataru completely gone, unable to find him, dropping his gun before pulling out a katana.

"Yeah, that won't help you," Wataru noted, shooting a web pellet at hit the man in the wrist, forcing him to drop the sword before it forced his hand to the ground, pinning him there.

"What?!" the goon gawked, trying to get back up, but struggled against the force the web had on his hand only to drop to the floor as Wataru fired more webs at his feet, hands, and limbs to pin him there.

"Now then… I'm gonna ask some questions," Wataru started as he approached the figure, mask still on while altering his voice to sound more threatening, "Where's your boss?"

"I… I can't tell you! He'll kill me!"

With that answer, Wataru punched him in the face real hard.

"I'm not gonna ask twice, man. Where is your boss, Mr. Negative?" Wataru demanded, crouching closer to the man.

"You really think you can stand to Mr. Negative? He's the perfected human… one who controls light and darkness…" the goon grunted, trying to scare Wataru as best as he could.

"You're probably gonna say…"

"You may have the shadows as your ally, but he IS the shadows!" they both said in unison, the goon not even noticing that Wataru was doing so in exactly the same tone he did.

"Is that right?"

The goon gasped in shock upon hearing this from the ninja before earning another punch in the face.

"That's not the only trick I can do, man."

"Okay, stop, I'll talk! All I heard is that he went to America to start what he called Operation: Great Darkness. Based out of Los Angeles, California. I don't know why he's there, he just left some of us to handle business here," the goon explained in his panic, "That's all I know, I swear!"

"...I believe you. Now how about I leave you here for the cops… I bet they'll look forward to questioning what you're shipping," Wataru responded, turning away before shooting a web on the roof to shoot himself up, meeting up with Jorogumo.

"Not bad for a first outing," the spider goddess noted, "Not what I was expecting either."

"What can I say, I've always had a talent for defying expectations. My ninja training just happened to compliment the spider powers you gifted me. We now know that Mr. Negative and his goons have left for America."

"I suggest we should as well. It's likely they're going to cause more chaos there. But before we go… you'll need something… a better outfit than just simple street clothes."

"Ok? What do you have in mind?"

Back in the dojo, Jorogumo was seen with some fabric next to her along with a sewing machine and her spiders to aid her as she started to make the costume.

"Would you prefer black and white to match my colors?" Jorogumo offered as Wataru thought about it.

"Nah, I want it to stand out a little more," Wataru admitted.

"You're a ninja. You're not supposed to stand out."

"I know, I know, and we'll keep the dark colors for the city scape, but add in some darker blues to be prepared for the natural sky tones if needed… but to strike fear into enemies like ninjas should, maybe… a bit of red somewhere. The spider can be the chest piece, the mask, or a little bit of both."

Jorogumo sighed a bit, but imagined up an idea and got to sewing. The spiders around her also helped by bringing her the needed colors and equipment to make the costume.

"Thank you, my pets," she smiled as she got to work on the costume.

Wataru continued his training as Jorogumo continued her work on the costume, making sure it would fit Wataru's request, but also feel comfortable for him. Wataru practiced more on his wall crawling and web shooting, combining the two to help him move throughout the city more and more, interjected with moments of the two getting flight tickets to Los Angeles, California. Later, Jorogumo smiled, after multiple attempts at the costume, finally having made one that worked, including a decent mask.

"Have you got it on yet?" Jorogumo asked, waiting on Wataru as he was getting into the new costume.

"Almost. I'm surprised at how it isn't too tight or loose," Wataru admitted, "Gotta wonder how you got my measurements to make this so comfortable."

"I am a lady after all, fashion is like a natural sense to me."

She chuckled at that comment she made, the majority of the costume being like a typical ninja attire in black and dark blues with a white spider on the front and back stretching across, the Watanabe Clan symbol of a spider with a shuriken in the abdomen on his chest, a red and black mask with large white eyes, as well as red markings on the sleeves.

"Looks awesome…" Wataru admitted, noting the full mask as well as everything else, including enough spots to keep his typical ninja gear handy just in case, "I don't think I'll need any of my ninja stuff like kunais, shurikens, and sword… but it doesn't hurt to have them on me."

"As a shinobi, you must be prepared for anything. I always suggest keeping your ninja gear on hand at all times, but continue to practice with your spider powers as much as possible," Jurogumo encouraged, "For now, the Youkai will fear this persona now dubbed… Spider-Man."

Wataru smiled under his mask, ready for the mission.

Later, out of costume, the two managed to make it on the plane, taking a breather as they flew for 11 hours before landing in the LAX airport. The two walked out with Wataru wearing a light blue hoodie over a red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes while Jorogumo had on a sunhat, sunglasses, a black dress with a light denim jacket, and a pair of black high heels.

"I do believe a place to live here will benefit nicely for us," Jorogumo noted, "We better hurry though, I can't stand being in these heels any longer. They are very uncomfortable for my poor feet."

"Unfortunately, yen doesn't get us much when converted to US dollars. I mean, we had at least 3000 yen back home, but now we've got 28 dollars and 6 cents," Wataru sighed, "That won't be enough to get us any place here unless it was rundown."

"So not only are these heels killing my feet, but we don't have enough money to have a place to stay?"

Wataru nodded in response, sighing a bit.

"Maybe I could get a part-time job here," he figured, wondering what they could do until they spotted a newspaper with images showing off crimes committed by Mr. Negative, Juggernaut, and Youkai at large.

The two quickly purchased a copy and looked at it.

"'The Youkai are a fearsome gang organization that have outstretched their resources across the world. Strikes from the gang have risen in Los Angeles with the arrival of the enforcer Juggernaut, and the Japan branch leader, Mr. Negative. The U.S. government is offering a large reward for the capture of Negative and his muscle, the Juggernaut. $500,000,000 for them dead, $1,000,000,000 for them alive.'" Wataru read, the rewards catching the eyes of the two.

"All the more reason for us to defeat them. The money is important, but it doesn't matter what amount we get as long as they are defeated," Jorogumo noted, Wataru simply nodding.

"We'll need a way to track them throughout the city. While my Spider Sense is useful, but its range is limited."

Just as he said that though, he felt a large spike in his head, making him jolt up with Jorogumo as they heard tires screeching.

"What the heck?!" Wataru gawked, the two running out and spotting a car chase going on with officers involved.

"Already? I don't know who's involved, but I think you must stop i-" Jorogumo started before noticing Wataru already gone, sensing he already went to change.

The next thing anyone knew, a web shot out and a figure swung through the air before he landed on the car being chased. This confused the people inside before Spider-Man pulled them out of the window, tossed them in the air, and then webbed them up to a pole and then ducked out of sight before anyone could ask him questions. One crook managed to get away and escape in an alley, but Spider-Man hit him with a web, pinning him to the wall and then a smoke bomb was dropped, making the guy cough.

"Where's Mr. Negative and the Youkai?" Spider-Man demanded to know as he got closer, "I followed the organization here to this country and I'm not going to give up now."

"Easy, man! I honestly don't know! I was just trying to get away after that Negative dude muscled in. I don't want nothing to do with him," he panicked.

"...I believe you when you say you want to get away from him, but you probably do know where he's hiding. You must've heard it somehow, hmm?"

"Yeah, I did hear something. Said something about them setting up shop in this building. Supposed to be some big conglomerate related building, what's it called. Mmm~," the man answered before getting stuck, trying to think of where it could be before it came to him, "Oh wait! I remember. Somehow he managed to take up residence in the Eastern Columbia building. You can't miss it."

"Thanks for the tip. I'm still gonna leave you for the cops, though. Don't know what you did bad, but I'll let them sort it out," Spider-Man informed before webbing himself up to the roof.

With that, Spider-Man started running and flipping across rooftops to his location, soon joined by Jorogumo before they managed to find a thirteen story structure that was painted in a greenish blue with golden accents near the top.

"There it is…" Spider-Man noted, eyeing the clock near the top with the word 'EASTERN' in white above it.

"We're going to strike it at nightfall," Jorogumo informed, looking excited.

"...I don't think there will be a 'we' for this one. I feel like I have to do this alone."

Jorogumo was a bit surprised at first, but she could sense why he made that call.

"I understand. Just be careful, okay?" Jorogumo warned.

"I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you. I just wanna say thank you… for everything," Spider-Man smiled under his mask, the spider goddess smiling back before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"For luck, dear."

"If anything goes wrong, you come in, right?"

She nodded in response as they did a fist bump.

Later, the sun was setting as Youkai goons patrolled the halls of the Eastern Columbia building. At the top floor, Mr. Negative was sitting in what would be his office as he monitored the security screens in his office. Juggernaut managed to squeeze his way through the entrance to his office before kneeling before Mister Negative.

"You may speak, Juggernaut," Mr. Negative said.

"One of our guys reported seeing some doofus swinging around California's streets. No one is sure about the exact details, but we've also been seeing traces of webbing in areas closest to them," Juggernaut informed, Negative stroking his chin with intrigue as he leaned forward.

"I have a feeling I know who's onto us. Set up every guard we have imaginable for this building, I don't want anything to interrupt Operation: Great Darkness."

"Understood," Juggernaut nodded before getting back up and walking out.

Mr. Negative stood up from his chair, grinning as he brandished the blade that he used to kill Shiromani stroked it like so while seeing the sun set from his window.

"Time to show the whole world that there is only one absolute… darkness consumes everything," he smirked as his eyes glowed brighter as he sheathed the blade.

It was now nightfall, the moon shining brightly above the Eastern sign lit up and a blur zoomed above it. The blur soon sped its way silently into the building. As the Youkai henchmen patrolled the hallways of the building, a grate was pushed at and removed quietly as a figure moved in the shadows. Then, one by one, the goons were pulled into the shadows before being silenced and webbed upside down or in the walls. One goon noticed the noise before pulling out a machine gun and being on the defensive. However, the figure lowered himself behind the goon, who turned only to see a white shuriken with a red spider on it coming towards him and hitting him in the shoulder. Before he could scream in pain, his mouth was quickly webbed up and disarmed.

"Alright, that's four down, only a few more to go…" Spider-Man whispered to himself as he silently walked past another hallway full of goons, "There's gotta be a map of the place so I can find Negative."

However, he soon noticed his Spider-Sense going off. He was aware of the goons around him, but he realized he could also use it as a way to track down Mr. Negative as the sense got stronger the closer he got to the guy. He even webbed up the security cameras to keep people from spotting him.

Meanwhile, Juggernaut managed to catch one of the cameras being disabled from his own room, realizing what was going on.

"Time to crack some heads," he smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Mr. Juggernaut?" one of them asked as if to get confirmation.

"Out of my way, runts!"

The recruits quickly got out of the way as the brute started running through walls, crashing through them as he began to roar.

All of a sudden, the Spider Sense started going off the scale, making Wataru realize something was coming his way before he leaped to the ceiling, managing to avoid Juggernaut busting through the wall.

"Ole!" Spider-Man called out before Juggernaut managed to halt himself and turn around, the ninja managing to disappear yet again.

"Where'd you go, little bug? Come out so I can squish you!" Juggernaut shouted, looking around to find him only to get sliced at the shoulder by a kunai, making him grunt in pain.

"You sure you should be swinging around in a hallway like this? I know this is the top floor, but you are like a bull in a china shop."

Juggernaut growled before trying to pry Spider-Man from the ceiling, but the wall-crawler's grip was so strong on it, that Juggernaut just tore the chunk of ceiling he was on along with Spider-Man himself.

"Seriously, the insurance agencies are gonna have a field day with the damage you cause," Spider-Man pointed out as he dropped the ceiling piece.

"Shut up, Spider!" Juggernaut snapped, trying to throw a punch, only for the ninja to dodge every time.

He then jumped up to throw a punch at the brute's head, but the ninja was forced to leap away, shaking his hand from the pain of the blow.

"Ite-te-te-te-te-te-te-te! Man, that's a strong helmet. What is that made of, anyway?" Spider-Man winced.

"It's called Kreitium, and it's only the strongest metal in the world, Spider. You stand no chance against me!" Juggernaut taunted, hitting his helmet to let off an echoing clang noise, "Once I start moving, nothing can hold me back! I'm unstoppable!"

While saying that, he managed to charge towards Spider-Man and catch him off guard with a shoulder tackle, sending him crashing through a window and flying out of the building. He managed to shoot a web to catch himself, but Juggernaut grabbed it and pulled him over for another massive punch. This made Spider-Man crash on the ground and struggle to get up, but Juggernaut continued to throw one savage punch after another, making the ground underneath him crack. Suddenly, he was kicked in the back, making him stumble forward a bit before turning around.

"I got the brute! You go after the Negative One!" Jorogumo called out, Spider-Man struggling to get back up.

"Got it!" he nodded, managing to run away as Jorogumo gripped the floor with her toes and cracked her neck.

"You bitch…" Juggernaut grunted in pain as he got up, "I'll break you like a rag doll!"

He loosened his tie and threw it down before tearing off his jacket to show he wore a black and silver tank top underneath. He roared as he threw a punch towards Jorogumo, but she simply raised her hand to block it, easily stopping him in his tracks.

"What?! How is that possible… I'm supposed to be unstoppable!"

"Not to a goddess, cur," Jorogumo scowled before she kicked him right below belt between his legs, making him wince and groan a bit.

Spider-Man continued running before finding what looks like the hallway that led into Mr. Negative's office. The problem was that it was covered with guards blocking it. They all aimed their guns and began their automatic fire. He was forced to leap and spin around, dodging all the bullets, using his wakizashi sword to deflect the bullets before throwing shurikens at the goons to incapacitate them. More men pulled out katanas of their own and attempted to strike, but suddenly, they were hit by Spider-Man swinging a Kusarigama chain their way. Some blocked, some didn't, but Spider-Man managed to disarm them all rather quickly before bashing their heads with the weight of the chain.

"It pays to carry around extra gear," Spider-Man noted as he then webbed everyone to the wall before zipping towards Negative's door and kicking it down.

"...You know you could've just knocked," he heard Mr. Negative sigh as the ninja saw the black-skinned, white-suited man approach him with his katana in hand.

"It's over, Negative. I'll make you pay for what you did to my master and clan."

Mr. Negative just laughed in response before unsheathing his blade.

"Do you really believe that you can end a being like me easily? I am the ultimate being, master of light and darkness. As such, I have no morality, no inhibitions, no restrictions to prevent me from executing Operation Great Darkness!" Mr. Negative declared, "I've already activated this machine so that it will channel my power and shoot a concentrated beam of negative energy to the sun and moon, covering them in nothing but black! And with the eternal night, I will be the only one who shines! Everyone will bow before me and the Youkai!"

"...Y'know, I'd say this is something out of a manga plot, but then again, you've got these freaky powers with command over a big bruiser like Juggy and all. But why did you have to kill my whole clan?" Spider-Man asked.

"Why? Because, you insignificant shinobi, your clan was all about the shadows, claiming you were allies of the dark, and were constantly eliminating my forces at night when we would plan this. But now, the only one left is you… and powers or not, no simple ninja can stop me," Negative scoffed, "You may claim to be an ally of the dark… but I AM DARKNESS INCARNATE!"

As he spoke, the top part of his suit started to burn to ashes, leaving him all topless as he readied his sword, laughing insanely while Spider-Man glared at the insane gang leader and readied his own katana. They both ran at each other, clashing blades repeatedly for a time, sparks flying from Negative's blade as the energy crackled from it and Spider-Man was forced to back away for a moment. Mr. Negative then held his hand out and fired a blast of energy at him, sending him crashing into the wall and even shattering his sword in half.

"Crap," Spider-Man groaned, tossing the remains of the blade aside and then deciding to leap around to avoid the blasts, before shooting his webbing together to make a shield against the blast.

The blast was somehow deflected by the shield and it seemed more durable than Spider-Man believed. After a bit, though, Mr. Negative destroyed the shield, but had somehow made it explode with a ton of smoke and gas getting into his eyes and nose, making him cough and gag a bit, his vision blurred and leaving him a bit disoriented.

"Where are you?!" Mr Negative demanded, "I know you're not dead yet…"

He moved and walked through the smoke, katana near his face, carefully keeping an eye out for the ninja, trying to shine the light, but every time he thought he saw Spider-Man, the figure vanished back into the shadows.

"I get it. You wouldn't dare fight someone who has the powers of a god man to man. You'd rather hide and sneak attack like the coward you are!" Negative snapped.

"You don't get it, do you?" Spider-Man's voice echoed, Mr. Negative getting on edge as he looked around, trying to determine the source, but due to him being slightly disoriented, as well as having his vision impaired by the smoke, he couldn't deduce, "A true ninja is never one about direct conflict. We simply find a foe's weakness and exploit it, and while we do so… we mess with their heads. For all you know, you're the lowly mortal, and I'm the true god. I am everywhere and nowhere at the same time."

Mr. Negative then roared out of rage, slashing away at the air, blasts of energy flying off and destroying some of his office.

"I know what you will say now. 'Come out and face me so I can end you!' Is that it?"

"Come out and face me so I can end you!" Mr. Negative snapped in his rage, gasping suddenly as he looked weakened suddenly, not sure what was happening, "But… but how?! I… I'm the perfect human… I… I'm a god…"

"No one is perfect, Mr. Negative… not even you," Spider-Man taunted, the disoriented gang leader looking fearful suddenly.

"Who… who are you?!" Mr. Negative demanded, not knowing Spider-Man slowly hanging upside down behind him.

"I am the ally of the shadows… I am the avatar of the spider goddess, Jorogumo," he listed a bit before Mr. Negative turned around, gasping before Spider-Man grabbed him by the neck, "I'm Spider-Man."

Mr. Negative looked frightened beyond belief as Spider-Man zipped backup to conk Negative's head on the ceiling and render him unconscious. Spider-Man then landed on the ground, feeling a bit winded before he felt his Spider Sense go crazy.

"Now how do I shut this thing off?" Spider-Man asked himself as he tried to find the right controls.

Meanwhile, Juggernaut continued to tackle Jorogumo around, crashing through walls with the hopes of exhausting and injuring her. However, the spider goddess flipped around and struck parts of his back to make him stumble some more. She then webbed up his arms to a nearby wall before throwing a punch to his face that actually managed to dent his helmet.

"That is a powerful metal, I will admit… but I've encountered that before and I'm not impressed," Jorogumo scoffed as she grabbed the helmet by its base and tore it off with ease, revealing a head of black hair on top of a face of a Japanese man, "Underneath that helmet, it's as I suspected. A pathetic mortal who's a slave to someone pretending to be what he's not."

"Do you even know who I am? I'm not some pathetic mortal…" Juggernaut growled, managing to pull his arm from the web and tear it off, "I'm the Juggernaut, BITCH!"

Jorogumo was then punched in the face with a lot of force. She stood her ground, but it was clear her face was bruised, some blood leaked out the side of her mouth, which she rubbed off before spitting, revealing he knocked a tooth out of place.

"You will regret striking me, brute," Jorogumo uttered with a glare so intense that it could strike fear into anyone's heart, but not the Juggernaut.

The two roared as they punched their fists so hard, it created a massive shockwave that shattered windows and broke more stuff around them. They continued to punch rapidly, clearly enraged, neither noticing a figure watching from above and over Juggernaut. She avoided one more powerful swing from the behemoth before roaring loudly as she punched Juggernaut in the gut so hard it would have sent him flying into the air, but soon after, the giant was kicked in the back of the neck by Spider-Man, finally knocking him out.

"I would've rendered him unconscious without your help, but thank you," Jorogumo replied with a smile of her own, Spider-Man smiling under the mask as he took her hand.

"Let's go round up Mr. Negative and come back for Juggy on the way out," Spider-Man suggested.

"Of course."

"I managed to shut the machine off and destroyed it before it could block the moon and the sun," Spider-Man explained as they climbed up to the office where he fought Mr. Negative, but his body was nowhere to be found, "What the hell?!"

"He's gone? Did you forget to web him down?!" Jorogumo asked.

"I managed to web him to the floor on my way out, but…"

As he tried to explain, he found a spot with what looked like torn webs.

"Look out!"

Spider-Man shoved Jorogumo out of the way of a charging Mr. Negative, who grabbed him by the waist as they both went crashing out of the window and falling, seeming to plummet towards the ground as they punched and kicked each other. This continued before they split apart and landed perfectly on the street, getting the attention of anyone in the area as it started to rain. They glared at each other, Spider-Man trying to be careful as the rain grew harder.

"You have humiliated me long enough, 'Spider-Man'," Mr. Negative growled, "Today, you shall die in front of all these people! Then I will take over this city and all other regions with the Youkai!"

"You're a monster, Negative! Whatever humanity you had left has been destroyed by this corruption you let fester inside of you!" Spider-Man shouted as he got into his fighting pose.

They continued to stare each other down, glaring as the rain fell before they ran towards each other. The two quickly exchanged blows. Kick for kick, punch for punch, the two seemed evenly matched as the people watched with interest, several looking nervous, others looking amazed, but then Negative fired more blasts from his palms to hit Spider-Man dead on and into a building, the rubble blocking Spider-Man from everyone's view, believing him to be dead.

"...And with that, the Watanabe clan is done!" Negative began to declare, Jorogumo noticing something about the rubble, spiders crawling out of the crater, "And with that, taking over this town shall-.

"I know what you're going to say," a voice spoke up when-

"...Be as simple as taking candy from a baby," the two voices spoke in unison when Negative realized who the second voice was, gasping as he turned to the source.

"Really? You don't check if I'm still alive or not?" the source of the voice spoke from the crowd as Spider-Man stepped forward while cracking his shoulders and neck.

"A substitution technique?!" Negative gawked in surprise before Spider-Man webbed two lamp posts and pulled himself back.

"Ping pong, Negative-san. Trust me, shinobi never go down so easily," he smirked under his mask, "Now I will predict your last words before I knock you out and send you to prison with your men! 'Was this a part of your plan, too, Spider-Man! Tell me! I MUST KNOW'!"

"Was this a part of your plan, too, Spider-Man! Tell me! I MUST KNOW!" Negative roared in a fury.

"What do you think, bastard! I plan everything…" Spider-Man started before shooting a web at Mr. Negative, "FROM THE BEGINNING!"

With that, Spider-Man kept shooting webs at Negative so much, it soon glued him to the wall. Next he shot two more weblines at the nearby lamp posts and pulled himself all the way back. With enough distance, he lifted his feet up and let go of the webs, sending him flying.

"LOSER~!" Spider-Man shouted, his two feet colliding with Negative's chest and making a bigger crater in the building.

This left the crowds in silence as Spider-Man stared at the crater to ensure Negative was defeated before turning to the crowd and clearing his throat.

"Sorry about that, everyone. This was just a beatdown courtesy of the resident Spider-Man. You can all go back to your business now," Spider-Man informed before walking over to Jorogumo, "Shall we get going?"

"We shall," Jorogumo nodded as the two began to leave, but then the crowd began to cheer for the two as they both smiled.

 _-In recent news, the Youkai members Mister Negative and Juggernaut were recently taken down by a new mysterious figure calling himself The Spider-Man. As a result, the $1,000,000,000 award went to this one woman who claimed to be the Spider-Man's mentor and master, going under the name Jura Gigan. This Japanese woman also speaks for Spider-Man, and when we asked her about him, this is what she said…-_ the anchorman reported on the news one day after the incident before showing footage of the interview.

 _-The Spider-Man wishes to remain anonymous, so he asked me to speak for him. And due to my successful enterprise in Japan, I'm looking forward to expand our operations into the States so that we might make some friends with the people here and possibly inspire anyone to do good in the world,-_ Jorogumo explained to the interviewer, appearing in the usual sun hat and sunglasses and a presentable dress.

As the interview continued, Jorogumo smiled as she watched it from a nice house by the nearby beach a backyard deck that has a nice view of the ocean, a large living room that connects to the kitchen, and a flat screen TV.

"I look beautiful on TV, don't I?" she smiled as Wataru walked in, wearing a white hoodie with red sleeves, blue sweatpants, black sneakers, and a backpack, "How was school, dear?"

"It was good. It's a lot less stressful than school back in Iga City," Wataru admitted, stretching a bit as he tossed the backpack on the couch, "I still can't believe you managed to take the billion dollar reward and use it to turn the Watanabe name into… what is it, an enterprise or a brand?"

"An enterprise; it would've been better to enstate ourselves as a business so that we could make a living. How about that story about me being an entrepreneur from Japan who trained the Spider-Man and wishes to expand the business to the States? It was a great cover, wasn't it?"

"So, what? Are we doing fundraisers, conferences, appearances on talk shows? I don't think shinobi would usually get this kind of attention."

"Normally not, but most shinobi don't have a goddess who is willing to think outside the box."

"Now where do I fit into all of this? We know Spider-Man's part, but what about me?" Wataru asked, a bit confused about his place.

"Hmm… how does servant sound?" Jorogumo offered, leaving Wataru to blush profusely before shaking his head.

"Oh no. I'd rather shoot myself than be your servant."

"Your clan already worships me, so I don't see why not."

"You better not abuse your power with me."

"I'm not, but anything to give Wataru Watanabe some attention and screen time if I so desire. Speaking of service, can you please rub my feet? Those shoes have been killing me and my feet could use some tender care.

"Absolutely not!" Wataru snapped, crossing his arms and swiping them before Jorogumo raised an eyebrow.

"I know what you'll say next… 'There's no way out of this, is there?'. Am I right?" Jorogumo smirked as Wataru sighed in defeat.

"...There's no way out of this, is there?" he asked before realized what she did, making him gasp, "Wait a second, you can't do that! That's MY trick!"

"Spending time with you is contagious, I guess. Now please rub my feet, Wataru."

"*sighs* ...Okay."

Wataru then got down on his knees and began to massage Jorogumo's feet that were laying on the table. Jorogumo smiled before leaning forward and giving him a kiss on the top of his head, giggling a bit as he blushed a little. She smiled and relaxed, Wataru feeling embarrassed at the idea of being her 'servant' as a cover, but he couldn't help but smile back at his goddess and new friend while rubbing her feet.

 **Marvel Studios Presents**

 **A KKD Studios Production**

 **In Collaboration with Studio Brony**

 **The Possibility if KKD Created…**

 **Spider-Man**

Later at night, a spider was crawling across a web, carefully eyeing the city before a screech was heard, and a bat came over, chomping on the spider and destroying the web before taking off for the roof. Once it finished its meal, it landed on the shoulder of a dark figure silhouetted in front of the moon. The figure simply looked to the bat and petted it before walking away.

 **KKD: And there's my first Possibility, folks. Many thanks to to my co-author TokuBrony for helping me out. If it weren't for him, I don't think I'd be able to get this finished at all.**

 **TB: My pleasure on helping you, dude. How do you think this turned out?**

 **KKD: I think it turned out very well. It struck a nice balance between your typical Spider-Man stuff, the stuff most people associate with ninjas, and real life shinobi tactics.**

 **TB: I think it turned out well too. It keeps what makes Spider-Man… well, Spider-Man, while also adding other aspects to make it different and stand out on its own.**

 **KKD: That's the idea. I want to make them seem enough like the original that people recognize him, but make him different enough so that they don't see him as Peter Parker or any pre-established variant of the character.**

 **TB: Cool. I also like the addition of characters like Jorogumo to add to the mythos. I wanted to give her the Lady character archetype, a benevolent but also rather snooty woman who holds a high opinion of herself.**

 **KKD: And for those of you curious about our villain choices… I admit, I wanted to include something more iconic for Spider-Man such as Doc Ock, Vulture, Electro, maybe even Green Goblin, but later on I felt it would be better to give a lesser known villain some publicity seeing those villains were already seen in the movies from Raimi to the MCU. Then TB reminded me of the game Insomniac's developing for the PS4, as well as the antagonist of that game, and I thought… eh, why not tie in to that title's release with Mister Negative as the main villain?**

 **TB: I also included Juggernaut as something along the lines of a James Bond like henchman, who according to the films are always usually out there and rather powerful. Oddjob with his bowler hat saw and strength, Jaws for his metal teeth and durability, and for Mister Negative, we gave him the Juggernaut, who fought Spidey his fair share of times.**

 **KKD: Yea, you guys know him from the X-Men and that infamous meme we included here, but again, he did fight Spider-Man a few times, so it works out nonetheless.**

 **TB: Favorite part of the story?**

 **KKD: That's a tough one, but I gotta say that final segment where Spidey infiltrates the Eastern Columbia building and the battle between him and Mister Negative at the end. It was cool describing a location like that since the place is in LA, and I wanted to represent while giving that nice balance between OP media-ninja and real life ninja. Not to mention, I snuck in a JoJo's Bizarre Adventures reference with Wataru's quirk.**

 **TB: I'd have to say my favorite part was Jorogumo fighting Juggernaut and Spider-Man finishing off Mr. Negative the same way he did to Batman in Death Battle.**

 **KKD: Oh yea, that was awesome to say the least. And speaking of Batman, there's a reason for that bat after the title sequence near the end. So keep your eyes peeled for another Possibility coming your way soon.**

 **TB: I'm the Lone Rider, TokuBrony…**

 **KKD: Ore wa za Crossover King, KKD Silver… *salutes* Jaa ne.**

 **TB: SEIYAA!**


End file.
